Ebonheart Pact Quests
The Ebonheart Pact's quests in . For the main Coldharbour questline and other faction quests see Quests (Online). In Bleakrock, Bal Foyen, and Stonefalls, the player needs to save the Ebonheart Pact from Daggerfall Covenant invaders and strengthen the alliance. In Deshaan, they must save the populace from the Maulborn, a Daedric Cult lead by Magistrix Vox, who in turn is being manipulated by Boethiah. In Shadowfen, the Vestige must foil an Aldmeri Dominion attempt to gain control over the Argonian race. In Eastmarch, they must stop the Stormfist Brigade and Fildgor Orcthane, King Jorunn's brother, from seizing power. In the Rift, they must assist the Pact and the Companions to halt an invasion of Reachmen and Worm Cultists. Finally, with the aid of Archmage Vanus Galerion, the Vestige must convince Queen Ayrenn and High King Emeric to attend a meeting on the island of Stirk with Jorunn Skald-King to plan an assault on Coldharbour to end the Planemeld. Bleakrock Isle quests *A Beginning at Bleakrock: Travel to Bleakrock to assist the local Pact commander, Captain Rana. *At Frost's Edge: Put an end to the bandits operating on Bleakrock. *Dangerous Webs: Rescue Fighters Guild members trapped by spiders. *Hozzin's Folly: Discover why bandits have taken up residence in an abandoned mine. *Lost on Bleakrock: Help Halmaera find her husband and dog. *The Frozen Man: Find Rolunda's missing brother in Orkey's Hollow. *The Missing of Bleakrock: Find the missing villagers on the island. *Tracking the Game: Kill a dangerous animal for Hoknir. *Underfoot: Help Molla and her friends who have been transformed into skeevers. *What Waits Beneath: Discover why undead have begun appearing at Skyshroud Barrow. *Sparking the Flames: Light the signal tower to warn Davon's Watch of an impending Covenant assault. *Escape from Bleakrock: Help Captain Rana and the villagers escape a Daggerfall Covenant assault. Bal Foyen quests *Warning Davon's Watch: Ensure that the Davon's Watch garrison received the warning about the Covenant. *If By Sea: Ensure the beacons on the coast are lit. *Crossroads: Choose whether to help defend Foyen Docks or Fort Zeren. *Breaking the Tide: Help Captain Rana repel the Covenant assault on the Foyen Docks. *Zeren in Peril: Help Darj repel the Covenant assault on Fort Zeren. *Finding the Family: Help Esqoo's Guar find their way back to him. *Salt of the Earth: Find the farmers hiding from the Covenan troops. *The Bard of Hounds: Locate Bishalus' friend Gena. *Unorthodox Tactics: Test Iron-Claws' plan to use Netch Bulls against the Covenant troops. Stonefalls quests *City Under Siege: Help Tanval Indoril in his plan to defend Davon's Watch. *Delaying the Daggers: Delay the Covenant assault by burning their siege weapons. *Quiet the Ringing Bell: Meet Garyn Indoril on the slopes of Ash Mountain. *The Wizard's Tome: Recover Valdam Andoren's tome from his apprentice. *Enslaved in Death: Free Argonian slave spirits from their Chimer overlords. *Exquisite Tears: Steal a bottle of Tears of Amaya for Naril Heleran. *Through the Aftermath: Find a way to rid the Starved Plain of the Chimer spirits haunting it. *Giving for the Greater Good: Help Reesa restore life to the Starved Plain. *Wayward Son: Help Furon find out what his brother Giron is up to. *Percussive Ranching: Help a farmer recover his Kwama. *Proving Trust: Collect shalk chitin for Soft-Scale for his burn salves. *Desperate Souls: Free Argonian miners from soul crystals. *Mystery of Othrenis: Journey to Othrenis to discover how to bind Balreth. *Wake the Dead: Find a way to contact the spirit of Mavos Siloreth, the original binder of Balreth. *Rending Flames: Help Mavos remember how to bind Balreth. *Quieting a Heart: Help Bala find her dead lover's tomb. *To Ash Mountain: Tell Garyn Indoril how to bind Balreth *Assisting Davon's Watch: Head to Davon's Watch and report to Pact commander Holgunn. *Close the Scamp Caves: Collapse the cave entrances on Ash Mountains. *In With the Tide: Head to Vivec's Antlers to assist Pact forces in repelling a Covenant landing. *Restoring the Guardians: Summon the two Guardian Atronachs. *Suspicious Silence: Secure secret Covenant orders from their camp. *The Venom of Ahknara: Kill Covenant assassins within Fort Arand. *The Death of Balreth: Enter the caldera of Ash Mountain and defeat Balreth. *Window on the Past: Collect components to travel into the past. *The Brothers Will Rise: Enter the past and discover how the Brothers of Strife were created. *The Fate of a Friend: Find Shuldrashi's friend, Stands-In-Still-Water. *A Goblin's Affection: Save Denthis Ramori's brother, whom he turned into a female goblin, from a goblin tribe. *Restoring Order: Convince the Nords, Dunmer and Argonians of Ebonheart to work together in the face of a Covenant assault. **''A Bit of Sport: Prove yourself to the Nords by challenging them to a friendly duel. **Night of the Soul: Pray at shrine to the Tribunal to help restore Disciple Sildras' faith. **The Sapling'': Help the Argonians find out who has been poisoning the Ebonheart Hist. *Cleansing the Past: Bless the bones of those who died during the Akaviri invasion. *Peril at the Pools: Save the Othrys family from a Covenant attack. *Recovering the Guar: Rescue Guar from the Sulfur Pools. *Taking the Tower: Steal the bottle of White-Gold Tower from the Ebony Flask for Naril Heleran. *The Coral Heart: Help Pact forces drive the Covenant forces out of Vivec's Antlers. *The Truth about Spiders: Discover why the spiders from Hightide Hollow have begun attacking locals. *To Fort Virak: Report to Garyn Indoril at the Pact military camp outside Fort Virak. *To the Mountain: Deliver a Scroll to the base of Ash Mountain. *A Higher Priority: Head to Vivec's Antlers from Fort Virak to repel Covenant troops. *Hunting Invaders: Locate Pash-Riha, who has gone chasing after Covenant troops. *A Storm Broken: Find Pash-Riha once again. *Enlightenment Needs Salt: Help Nojaxia concoct an elixir to gain her entry into the Mage's Guild. *Protecting the Hall: Help Hrogar and his sons defend their land from a goblin attack. *Kinsman's Revenge: Search for Gar, who has been captured by goblins. *Stem the Tide: Close a Covenant reinforcement portal within Softloam Cavern. *Breaking Fort Virak: Help Pact forces recapture Fort Virak from the Covenant. *Evening the Odds: Help Pact forces secure the courtyard of Fort Virak. *The General's Demise: Kill General Serien, the commander of the Covenant forces at Fort Virak. *City at the Spire: Seek out the House Dres Grandmaster at Kragenmoor. *One of the Undaunted: Travel to Fungal Grotto to prove yourself to the Undaunted. *The Curse of Heimlyn Keep: Help Telvanni mages lift the curse unleashed by careless Covenant troops. *What Was Done Must Be Undone: Enter the Telvanni reliquary and destroy the source of the curse. *An Unwanted Twin: Find the source of the disturbance at Sathram Plantation, and why Ulov Stormwall has begun killing his own troops. *Shattering Mirror: Help Ra'shaadda banish the dro-Mathra spirits from Sathram Plantation. *A Story Told in Footprints: Follow the trail left by the escaping Khajiiti slaves. *From the Wastes: Help the priests at Iliath Temple defend themselves from an attack by Kasgesh Ashlanders. *Divine Favor: Convince Ordinator spirits to help defend Iliath Temple from the Ashlander assault. *Undermined: Repel the assault on Iliath Temple from below by slaying their Ashkhan. *Savages of Stonefalls: Hunt down dangerous beasts for Shaali Kulun. *The Fetish: Find someone who can identify the fetish you purchased. *Waylaid Wine Merchant: Recover Geron Drothan's wine shipment from goblins. *Darkvale Brews: Recover Caalorne's shipment from Argonian bandits. *A Gathering of Guar: Help Ral Savani recover his guar herd. *Taking Precautions: Locate Walks-In-Ash at Fort Virak. *This One's a Classic: Learn an ancient Dunmer joke for Laughs-At-All. *Aggressive Negotiations: Assist the Dres Grandmaster in locating his son. *Saving the Son: Rescue the Grandmaster's son from the Vanguard. *Vengeance for House Dres: Kill the Vanguard captain in their camp. *To the Tormented Spire: With the key in hand, travel to the Spire to lower the wards. *Climbing the Spire: Reach Tanval before he unleashed Sadal on Stonefalls. *Opening the Portal: Open a portal to the caldera of the Tormented Spire to reach Sadal. *Sadal's Final Defeat: Enter the Caldera and defeat the final brother of Strife, Sadal. *Kings of the Grotto: Clear the Dreugh out of the grotto for Vila Theran and her Spider Cultists. *A Letter For Deshaan: Deliver Gorvyn's letter to his cousin Dandrii in Deshaan. Deshaan quests *Bad Medicine: Investigate the Llodos Plague spreading through the Serk. *Proprietary Formula: Acquire samples of the Maulborn Curative for Nilyne Hlor. *Race For the Cure: Help Nilyne Hlor develop a potion to slow the spread of the Llodos Plague. *Intruders in Deshaan: Investigate the presence of Orcs in Malaks Maw. *Challenge the Tide: Dishonor the Oathbound by burning their banners. *Ritual of Anguish: Save Dunmer spirits from an Orc necromancer. *The Naked Nord: Help a naked Nord deal with a witch. *The Llodos Plague: Take word of the plague to Narsis. *For Their Own Protection: Look into the disappearances in Narsis. *Unwanted Guests: Discover what the Maulborn plan for Narsis. *Fighting Back: Find out where Minister Ralden is being held. *A Timely Matter: Help Maldras rescue the villagers in Narsis. *Ratting Them Out: Ensure Maldras and his friends won't cause trouble during the rescue. *Hiding in Plain Sight: Rescue Minister Ralden from the Maulborn. *Honor Bound: Help the Muth Gnaar monks deal with an Ashlander attack. *Burning Revenge: Burn the Ashlanders' supplies to avenge a murdered father. *The Medallions of Saint Veloth: Recover medallions from plague Husks. *You Have to Break a Few: Deliver Kwama eggs to a fallen Dunmer's mother. *Tracking the Plague: Discuss the information you recovered from the Maulborn camp with Naryu. *Death Trap: Locate a missing Hlaalu scouting party in Obsidian Gorge. *Payback: Destroy the Maulborn wards protecting them from the Llodos Plague. *Plague Bringer: Kill the Maulborn Alchemist responsible for creating the plague. *Nothing Left to Waste: Recover the slain merchants items from their camp. *Mechanical Murder: Investigate a caravan massacre near Mournhold. *Dissonant Commands: Collect Dwemer resonators and destroy repair stations in Mzithumz. *That Which Matters Most: Recover cargo from House Dres raiders. *The Dungeon Delvers: Assist the Vanos siblings explore Bthanual. *The Light Fantastic: Help Kireth Vanos unlock the massive door within Bthanual. *Message to Mournhold: Inform the Ordinators that the Maulborn have been driven out of Obsidian Gorge. *A Favor Returned: Speak with Registrar Riivel in Mournhold. *Cultural Exchange: Help the Expedition for Nord Cultural Exchange in Mournhold. *The Mournhold Underground: Investigate the Dres farmhouse on the outskirts of the city. *Vengeance of the Oppressed: Help an Argonian family avenge themselves on their former slavers. *Trade Negotiations: Find out what happened to Raston Vendil in the Vale of the Ghost Snake. *The Trial of the Ghost Snake: Undertake the Trial to determine Raston's fate. *Remembering Risa: Deliver a dead Dunmer's amulet to her mother in Tal'Deic Fortress. *The Seal of Three: Help secure the Tribunal Temple from Maulborn and Daedra. *Chasing the Magistrix: Pursue Magistrix Vox to Selfora. *A Service for the Dead: Deliver a dead Dunmer's amulet to his retainer in Tal'Deic Fortress. *By Invitation Only: Acquire an invitation to Shad Astula. *School Daze: Assist 3 new initiates to Shad Astula. *Vision Quest: Investigate the library at Shad Astula. *Search and Rescue: Find plants for Edrasa to help deal with the fumes from Deepcrag Den. *Carving Cuttle: Harvest Kwama cuttle for Orona. *Mournhold Market Misery: Deliver a letter to Mournhold for Blivisi Beleth. *Restless Spirits: Escort Elynisi to the Selfora Inn. *Rescue and Revenge: Rescue villagers trapped in Selfora by magical fires. *Supply Run: Search for medical supplies in Selfora. *A Fair Warning: Find Daedric artifacts in Knife Ear Grotto. *A Saint Asunder: Restore the Shrine of Saint Veloth. *The Wounds in the World: Close Daedric portals at the Shrine. *Bad Soldiers: Deal with the Sentinels who have been intimidating their subordinates. *The Soldier's Alibi: Rescue Sarvyn from the Maulborn. *Rules and Regulations: Discover why General Gavryn Redoran is acting erratically. *What Lies Beneath: Search the crypts beneath Tal'Deic Fortress for Retainer Durel. *The Saving of Silent Mire: Help rescue Argonians and save the village. *Cold-Blooded Vengeance: Help Azeenus get revenge on the Khajiiti pirates. *Strange Guard Beasts: Help Churasu turn giant wasps into a weapon against the Khajiiti pirates. *Healing Hearts: Deliver the Daedra Hearts to Healer Dalen in Eidolon's Hollow. *Into the Mouth of Madness: Head to Eidonlon's Hollow to confront the Maulborn. *Motive for Heresy: Learn why Vox turned against the Tribunal. *The Judgment of Veloth: Confront Magistrix Vox. *Onward to Shadowfen: Head to Shadowfen and speak to Vicecanon Hrondar. Shadowfen quests *Hushed Whispers: Inform Vicecanon Hrondar the Aldmeri Dominion is aware of the murders in Stormhold. *Three Tender Souls: Investigate the murders in Stormhold. *Getting to the Truth: Investigate the disappearance of Vicecanon Hrondar. *Scouring the Mire: Meet Vicecanon Hrondar at Ten-Maur-Wolk. *Shadowfen Smorgasbord: Help Angwe and Veenaza resolve a bet. *Unwelcome Guests: Convince the mercenaries to leave Stormhold. *A Last Reminder: Deliver a rune to Hodmar Iron-Kettle's wife Eydvi. *Bound to the Bog: Head to Bogmother to assist with the relic recovery. *Captive Souls: Free the trapped souls from the Worm Cult. *Schism: Find Meeharil in Mud Tree Village's mine, which has been overrun by goblins. *The Thin Ones: Help the villagers of Stillrise Village clear out Worm Cultists. *The Bargain's End: Decide the fate of the Kothringi in Stillrise Village. *Unbridled Wealth: Help Teegya recover her guar and her ruby. *A Life of Privilege: Help Suriel recover her belongings. *Cracking the Egg: Meet Vicecanon Servyna at the Hatching Pools to learn more about the Mnemic Egg. *Warm Welcome: Gain an audience with Alten Corimont's de facto leader, the pirate One-Eye. *Last One Standing: Kill the pirate captain Tsanji in Alten Corimont. *A Pirate Parley: Take the Dominion treasure from their ship. *Saving the Relics: Recover Argonian relics for Saervild Steel-Wind. *Trail of the Skin-Stealer: Find Vicanons Servyna and Heita-Meen in Ten-Maur-Wolk. *The Skin-Stealer's Lair: Find the Dominion skin-stealer who has been impersonating Vicecanon Hrondar. *Threefold Folly: Help Erranenen recover his lute from Akishan. *Will of the Broken: Inform Vaudrie of Mallius Falto's death. *Into the Mire: Save the Argonian village of Percolating Mire from a Dominion attack. *Clarity: Find out why Ja-Reet has stopped speaking. *The Tree-Minder's Fate: Discover who is responsible for the massacre at Forsaken Hamlet. *Cold-Blooded Revenge: Avenge the massacre of Forsaken Hamlet by Dominion troops. *Lost to the Mire: Deliver a letter to Luteema in Percolating Mire. *Missing Son: Locate missing Argonians captured by the Dominion. *Strength of the Father: Deliver the medicine to Gordag's daughter. *Whispers of the Wisps: Rescue villagers trapped by wisps in the Deep Graves. *A Stranger Uninvited: Investigate the Altmer's camp near the Deep Graves. *Broken Apart: Trap the Wispmother within an ancient vessel. *Buried in the Past: Recover Argonians relics from the Khajiit Renrijra pirates. *Children of the Hist: Travel to the Hatching Pools, which has been captured by the Dominion. *Outside Interference: Discover the purpose of Ruuvitar's formula. *The Fangs of Sithis: Recover the Fangs from beneath the Xanmeer. *Pull the Last Fang: Recover the second Fang from the Renrijra pirates. *The Mnemic Egg: Meet the Vicecanons at Loriasel. *King of Dust: Free the Kothringi being held by the Dominion in Zuuk. *Into the Temple: Obtain the keystone from the Templre of Sul. *Captured Time: Awaken the Ayleid Pilasters is the Temple of Sul. *Catch the Lightning: Convince Drulis to wear an amulet to capture Wamasu lightning. *Trials of the Burnished Scales: Complete the Trial to be able to commune with the Hist. *Dreams From the Hist: Commune with the Hissmir Hist tree. *Lost Pilgrimage: Locate the missing pilgrims northeast of Hissmir. *Of Dubious Value: Find out who stole the relics from Hissmir. *Overrun: Help Silent-Moss free Argonians being held by the Dominion in Murkwater. *Riches Beyond Measure: Help Zahra locate the Crown of Ascension. *A Final Release: Release the spirit of Bezeer's mother. *A Poisoned Heart: Assist Marius and Rhea in cleaning up a deadly poison in the swamps. *And Throw Away The Key: Retrieve the Keystone from White Rose prison. *The Keystone: Enter the White Rose catacombs to locate the Keystone. *The Ones Left Behind: Find the remains or Erranza's family to put her spirit to rest. *Deep Disturbance: Find out why the beasts near Xal Ithix have become aggressive. *Missing in the Mire: Rescue travellers from the Strangler plants. *Scales of Retribution: Help the Shadowscales clear the Dominion out of Murkwater. *What Happened at Murkwater: Deliver news of the victory at Murkwater to Hissmir. *The Swamp's Embrace: Help collect Argonian bodies for burial in Loriasel. *Vigil's End: Help the spirit of an Ayleid Knight collect relics of his past. *The Dominion's Alchemist: Find a way to reach Ruuvitar within Loriasel. *The Dream of the Hist: Enter Ruuvitar's lair and slay him to retrieve the Mnemic Egg. *Life of the Party: Help Sings-with-Drink escape Sanguine's Demesne. Eastmarch quests *Swamp to Snow: Travel from Shadowfen to Eastmarch with Vicecanon Heita-Meen. *A Cure for Droi: Collect Kyne's Breath herbs to cure Droi's fever. *Shrine of Corruption: Search Kynesgrove for Captain Alhana and the missing Pact soldiers. *For Kyne's Honor: Find a way to stop the Daedric Witches at Kynesgrove. *A Brother's Revenge: Defeat a Stormfist leader named Kazok. *A Friend in Mead: Help Haraldar get Voljar Meadery back in business. *Collector of Pelts: Collect wolf pelts for the people of Lower Yorgrim. *Giant Problems: Help the Frostwind siblings drive the giants of Lower Yorgrim. *Dear Cousins: Deliver a deceased Nord's diary to his cousin. *Party Planning: Help Rigurt organise the Konunleikar celebrations *Shadows Over Windhelm: Assist Thane Mera Stormcloak with security at the Konunleikar. *The Konunleikar: Participate in the footrace of the Nine Holds. *Windhelm's Champion: Avenge the murder of Hadring in the footrace. *One Victor, One King: Save King Jorunn from the Stormfist assassins. *Sounds of Alarm: Head to Fort Murvunskar. *Blindsided: Help Pact soldiers secure Fort Morvunskar. *Sleep for the Dead: Reach the Crown of Freydis in the Morvunskar catacombs. *Victory at Morvunskar: Take word of the Pact victory at Morvunskar to Thane Oda Wolf-Sister at Fort Amol. *Strange Allies: Acquire Stormfist scouting reports with the help of giants. *The Siege of Cradlecrush: Help the giants drive the Stormfists out of Cradlecrush. *A Right to Live: Assist peaceful vampires at Wittestadr. *The Better of Two Evils: Decide whether to side with Valeric or Majorn. *Best of the Best: Take Steady-Hands archery challenge. *Labor Dispute: Help the miners at Lost Knife Cave liberate the mine from the Stormfists. *Do Kill the Messenger: Hunt down Ossane's messenger before he reaches Fildgor. *Mystery Metal: Collect the notes and samples of the mysterious ore. *Alchemical Analysis: Take a sample of Jomund's strange ore to Aleeto at Fort Amol. *Bath Time: Help Dralof Waterwalker make bath salts. *Dark Deeds: Save the Wood-Hewer family from Draugr. *Our Poor Town: Help the Argonians of Darkwater Crossing gather supplies. *Pilfered Urn: Deliver an urn to Agvar of Windhelm. *Nature's Accord: Recover the Sigil of Nature's Accord. *Sleeping on the Job: Find out what's happening at Fort Amol. *The Pride of a Prince: Root out Stormfist spies that have infiltrated Fort Amol. *The War Council: Make sure King Jorunn and the Pact delegates are safe. *Lifeline: Conconct a potion to preserve King Jorunn's lifelong enough to get him to Mistwatch. *Eternal Slumber: Head to Mistwatch to meet up with the Dreamwalker. *Gods Save the King: Save King Jorunn from the Daedric poison by entering his dreams. *Of Councils and Kings: Meet King Jorunn and the Pact forces gathering near Skuldafn. *Security Details: Secure Jorunn's stand by lighting watchfires and eradicating Stormfist camps. *Making Amends: Convince Yeveth Normail and Eyes-Of-Steel to attend Prince Irnskar's council. *A Council of Thanes: Convince the Eastmarch Thanes to attend Prince Irnskar's council. *Land Dispute: Find out why Spriggans and Trolls have overrun Thuvald's logging camp. *Merriment and Mystery: Help the royal road workers prepare a party. *A Dying Wish: Recover Lothgar Steady-Hands' sword and shield. *Sneak Peak: Find Scout Snowhunter to infiltrate Skuldafn. *In Search of Kireth Vanos: Find Kireth in Mzulft. *Kireth's Amazing Plan: Help the Vanos siblings unlock a Dwemer memory device in Mzulft. *Relative Matters: Free a Nord captured by Stormfists in the Bastard's Tomb. *Torn Asunder: Recover the remains of Sonya's daughters. *Snow and Flame: Spread confusion among the Stormfist camp by burning their supplies. *Songs of Sovngarde: Cross into Sovngarde and defeat Fildgor Orcthane. The Rift quests *Aiding Sigunn: Recover Sigunn's supplies from a giant. *All's Fair: Help the Rothalens recover from Sinmur's attack. *Scouting the Mine: Investigate the Reachmen presence at Northwind Mine. *Breaking the Coven: Drive out the Reachmen and Hagravens from Northwind Mind. *Drink, Drink, and Be Merry: Deliver a strange brew to Darva Riften for analysis. *Kalodar's Farewell: Recover Kalodar's remains. *Beneath the Stone: Assist Pact forces and the Companions in defending Shor's Stone from the Reachmen. *Move out Miners: Rescue the Shor's Stone minders. *Unearthed: Gain entry to a Companion tomb beneath Shor's Stone. *Smoke on the Horizon: Help Pact Forces drive the Reachmen from Boulderfall Pass. *The Warding Way: Destroy Lurchers at Boulderfall Pass. *Raise the Colors: Kill Reachmen leaders. *Storming the Hall: Help the Companions drive Reachmen from Fallowstone Hall. *The Rise of Sage Svari: Escort Skald Svari as she prays at the shrines to the Companions. *To Vernim Woods: Head to Vernim Woods. *Yngrel the Bloody: Kill Yngrel and collect the bounty on his head. *A Business Proposition: Help Enthis recover his silk shipment. *To Nimalten: Head to Nimalten. *Concealed Weapons: Investigate the attempt on Thane Fjora's life. *Dangerous Union: Kill the leader of the Reachmen in the Rift, Stral Blackthroat. *Gift of the Worm: Stop the Worm Cult who are magically augmenting Reachmen. *Through the Shroud: Find a way to penetrate the death shroud protecting the ruins in Vernim Woods. *A Grave Situation: Seek out Narir at Taarengrav. *Soul Harvest: Free souls from the Worm Cult's Animus Geodes. *The Farmer's Champion: Find Irna's family around Treva's Farm. *Blood Upon the Soil: Investigate the murders at Frostmoon Farmstead. *Tomb Beneath the Mountain: Prevent the Worm Cultists from controlling Hakra's Spirit. *Calling Hakra: Awaken the spirit of Hakra, one of the Five Hundred Companions. *Fierce Beasts of Ivarstead: Help Nilwen by killing "beasts" around Ivarstead. *Finding Winter's Hammer: Recover Winter's Hammer from bandits at Fort Greenwall. *Drinking Game: Participate in Eirfa's drinking game. *Geirmund's Oath: Recite Gerimund's Oath while drunk. *Geirmund's Guardian: Complete Trails in Geirmund's Hall's festival. *Trial of the Body: Win fights to progress in the Trials. *Trial of the Mind: Answer riddles to progress in the Trials. *Trial of the Spirit: Complete a race while poisoned to progress in the Trials. *Into the Outside: Investigate the assassin's note. *Pinepeak Caverns: Head to Pinepeak to help the researchers there. *Problems Into Profit: Help Odunn Gray-Sky eradicate a glowfly infestation. *Research Subject: Save Charadin from Worm Cultists. *Returning Winter's Bite: Recover Winter's Bite from Faldar's Tooth. *Save Your Voice: Rescue a druken bard from giants. *Shroud Hearth Barrow: Find Brendar in Shroud Hearth Barrow. *To Taarengrav: Head to Taarengrav. *A Giant in Smokefrost Peaks: Pursue Sinmur's ghost. *Song of Awakening: Help break Vaermina's hold on Skald's Retreat. *Guard the Knowledge: Collect Daedric tomes about Vaermina on Skald's Retreat. *In His Wake: Help the Riften Guard recover from Sinmur's attack. *Pulled Under: Investigate strange occurrences in Riften. *Honrich Tower: Head to Honrich Tower from Taarengrav. *To Honrich Tower: Head to Honrich Tower from Pinepeak Caverns. *Shattered Hopes: Help Pact forces secure Honrich Tower. *Soldier Down: Heal injured soldiers at Honrich Tower. *A Diamond in the Root: Find out what happened in Broken Helm Hollow. *A Walk Above the Clouds: Recover a shard of Wuuthrad from Forelhost. *Approaching Thunder: Recover a shard of Wuuthrad from Fullhelm Fort. *The Thunder Breaks: Help Fullhelm's guards repel the undead attack. *Beneath the Surface: Free 2 Pact soldiers from bandits. *Names of the Fallen: Recover amulets from fallen Pact soldiers. *River of Names: Recover personal items from the fallen at Lost Prospect. *The Shards of Wuuthrad: Seek out Elfriede at Honrich Tower. *Those She Devours: Rescue captives from Necromancer Gullveig. *To the King: Meet up with King Jorunn and Pact forces gathering at Trollhetta *Securing the Pass: Fight through the Worm Cultists at Trolhetta. *Stomping Sinmur: Reach Thallik and Sinmur at Trolhetta's summit. *Worm Cult Summoner: Kill Worm Cultists raising undead giants. *A Ritual in Smokefrost Peaks: Disrupt the Worm Cult ritual at the Smokefrost Peaks. *A Ritual in the Ragged Hills: Disrupt the Worm Cult ritual in the Ragged Hills. *Ritual at the Dragonshrine: Stop the Worm Cult ritual at the Dragonshrine. *Lost Companions: Find Snorrvild's friends. Stirk quests *Messages Across Tamriel: Convince the three alliance leaders to attend the meeting on Stirk *The Weight of Three Crowns: Attend the meeting on Stirk to plan the assault on Coldharbour Appearances * Category:Online: Quests Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Lists